Finding A Reason To Sing
by FinchelToYou
Summary: The football/glee club coach meets the new English teacher and is immediately drawn to her without knowing anything about her dark past and the fact that she has more responsibility than the average 26 year old has. Review Please :


Finn walked through the McKinley High School doors ready to work. Try outs were today and he had to pick the best boys to be on the team. They won a few games last year but this year was the year they would take it all.

As soon as he walked into the office to sign in someone caught his eye. Principal Schuester was in his office with someone. She looked to be about his age. She was really beautiful that was for sure. She had dark brown hair that was curled perfectly. Her hair matched her dark eyes. Her nose was slightly larger than the normal girls nose but it fit her perfectly. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black skirt to go with it. The skirt stopped about mid thigh. Her legs were toned.

"Hey coach." the secretary said from her desk. She was about seventy years old and the nicest woman in the world.

"Hey Mrs. Grayson. Who's that with Schuester?" she nodded toward the office.

"She's the new English teacher for seniors." she looked at the office and looked back a Finn. "She's from New York." Finn walked behind the front desk and sat in the seat by her desk.

"Really? What's she doing in Lima?" he knew Mrs. Grayson knew all the gossip around the school.

"Well.." she looked through the glass windows of the office and back to Finn lowering her voice. "Her parents died. She was left with the kids to take care of and they were here so she packed up and came here to take care of them."

Finn was a little shocked by this. He looked in to office at the smiling girl and couldnt see any happiness in her eyes. Sure she was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. He felt horrible. She had to be no older that his age, 27, and she was left with kids to take care of. He wouldn't have been able to do it.

"How many kids is it?" he asked while sadly looking at the woman through the glass.

"I think it was like five maybe. One of them is a boy on your team. His name is Jace Berry. You know him?" Of course he knew him. He was their all star kicker. He was very small but he could kick a ball the whole field and make it accurately.

"Jace? Really?" he didn't even know Jace's parents died. He never showed any difference on the field this summer.

"Yep his Dads died two weeks ago." she shook her head and looked at the two people talking intently in the office.

"Dads?" Finn was a little confused with the plural of the word.

"Yeah you didn't know he had gay dads. He's adopted." Finn's face made the elderly lady laugh. "Yep it's pretty shocking. I'm guessing you know his twin sister's in your glee club right?" Finn nodded his head. "Yep poor Lizzie. I feel bad for Rachel though taking care of all the kids."

"Rachel?"

"Yep that's Rachel in there. Rachel Berry." Mrs. Grayson nodded toward the office where Rachel and Schuester were shaking hands and getting up to leave.

Before they opened the door Finn straightened out his shirt nervously. What had gotten into him. He was never nervous anymore.

Mr. Schuester's eyes met his as soon as he and Rachel came through the door to his office. He smiled at him.

"This is Finn Hudson right here. He's the football coach." Finn poped out of his seat and walked over to shake her hand. As soon as their hands touched an electric shock ran through his whole arm. He could tell it did the same for Rachel because she blushed and looked down when their hands left each others. "Jace is on his team." Mr. Schuester added oblivous to what just happen.

"Yep he's the best we got." Finn smiled at her when she looked up.

"I sure hope so. He's been kicking since he could walk." Finn chuckled at her and she blushed again which made him feel with joy.

"Yep, well I was just about to show Rachel around the school here." he started to lead her to the door that led to the hallway.

"I can do it if you have things to do." Finn offered. "You know I've been here almost as long as you have."

Mr. Schuester chuckled and smiled at Finn. "Yes I know. I use to teach Finn Spanish in the hay day and he was in my glee club." he explained to a lost Rachel.

"You sing?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Did he? He was the reason we won Nationals two years in a row. He actually coaches the glee club here now."

"Really?" she looked at him smile and nod. "I use to be in glee club at my old school. We didn't win anything though." she looked down a little sad.

"Yeah have you had the chance to see Lizzie preform at all?" she shook her head sadly. "Oh well you have to watch her sometime. She's the best we have in the club."

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel. I totally forgot about an appointment I have coming in." Mr. Schuester said while looking down at his watch. "Do you mind if Finn takes you around for the tour?"

"Oh no sir that's perfectly fine. Whatever is easier for you." she smiled one of those smiles that don't meet her eyes again.

"Okay great." at that he went back into his office.

"So you ready to meet Mckinley High?" Finn asked excitedly thankful for Mr Shue's appointment. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course." Finn couldn't help but notice that when she smiled and laughed with him it did show in her eyes but then again maybe he was full of himself.

...

"This is the cafeteria for all the cafeterial needs you may come about." she laughed at him and followed him back into the hallways. He had already showed her her classroom so he decided to show her everywhere else. There were no kids out today because it was teacher prep day before all the kids came in for the new year.

"This is the choir room. Glee clubs meets here every afternoon at three and also during second hour." Rachel walked in and looked around. She looked at the pictures of past glee clubs and pointed toward one.

"Is this you?" Finn walked over and examined the picture from his freshman year. He chuckled and point himself out in the next three after that.

"Yep that was the peak in my life." he sighed sadly remembering his glory days of being male lead in glee club and captain of the football team.

"I highly doubt that. You seem pretty successful now." Rachel said while looking at all the pictures and stopping on the one of last year. She stared at Lizzie in it.

"She looks so happy here." Rachel touched the picture sadly. Finn cleared his throat.

"I heard about what happen to your dads. I'm so sorry." he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Everyone keeps saying I'm sorry to me." Rachel muttered.

"I'm sorry." Finn mumbled out before realizing what he said but before he could back track he was stopped by Rachel's laughter. He looked over at her and she was red in the face laughing at him. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. You just make me laugh with your cluelessness." she said after calming down from laughing.

"Oh well I try but then again I guess I don't try since I'm clueless." he started to make himself confused and Rachel giggled.

"Yep exactly." she went over to the piano and started to play a song.

"What is that?" he asked while sitting down beside her on the piano bench.

"Just a song I was working on before I moved here." she said while moving her hands gracefully across the piano.

"You write songs?" he asked surprised not knowing the tune of it.

"I use to but I don't have a piano anymore." she said sadly while closing the song.

"You're amazing. What did you do before you moved here." he asked while playing chopsticks which made Rachel giggle.

"I was working in an off broadway play and writing songs for another play someone I knew was creating." she said while moving Finn hand to the left a little to help him play the song successfully. He tried to ignore the electricity her touch caused to go through him.

"Wow so how are you able to teach." he asked while finally playing his song correctly.

"I wanted me to major in something besides show business. You know just in case it didn't work out. So I chose education. I'm certified to teach all grade levels in English." she explained.

"Ah so if you were in off broadway plays then you must be one hell of a singer." he thought aloud.

"Yes well Lizzie isn't the only great performer in the family." she said while smiling over at him.

"Oh really well I'll have to be the judge of that. Sing something." he challenged while taking his hands off the keys on the piano.

"Oh no I can't." she blushed and looked down.

"Then Lizzie must be the only great preformed. Ms. Berry if you talk the talk in this choir room you have to walk the walk. It's the rules." she sighed and stood up.

"Fine but I'm only singing a little."

...

As she closed the ending of an acapela version of Funny Girl's My Man Finn stood up and clapped.

"You're amazing. Talent does run in your family." Finn said while smiling at her.

"I agree." they both turned their heads to see Mr. Schuester in the door frame. "What do you say about you helping Finn out with glee club. He can use all the extra hands he could have. Plus I think the club needs a proper voice coach and you have perfect pitch Rachel."

"Oh no I couldn't do that it's Finn's club he runs it. I would just complicate things." Rachel said while glancing over at Finn.

"Oh non sense. Right Finn? You could really use her." Finn looked over at her and spotted a little something in her eye. It looked like hope.

"I could really use you. I'm not very good at vocals or organizing dance routines so you could help with that too." he smiled at her.

"Well I would have to see about baby sitting and see if I can even stay that long after school." she squinted her eyes thinkingly.

"You don't have to accept today. You can set something up and see if it works out and let me know." Finn suggested.

"Oh okay that will work." she gave a little smile. "I better go work on my classroom though."

"Sure well let me give you my number just in case if something comes up." Finn offered while grabbing a blank sheet of paper off the piano and writing his number on it.

"Oh okay yeah that's a good idea. Thanks." she smiled while folding the paper up and placing it in her skirt pocket. "I better go." she walked out the choir room and toward her classroom.

Finn smiled while watching her leave and forgot completely that Mr. Schuester was still in the room. He jumped when he turned and saw him standing there smiling.

"Oh god Mr. Shue you scared the crap out of me." Finn held his heart trying to make it calm down while Mr. Schuester stood there and laughed while still smiling.

"You like her." Finn blushed and looked down. "Yep you know me and Emma met working here but I must warn you. Rachel's going through a lot. Her dads just died and she doesn't have that great of a relationship with her siblings."

"Why doesn't she have a great relationship with them?" Finn asked confused.

"I don't know but she didn't know Jace was on the football team and she didn't know Lizzie sang in glee club." he pointed out "I'm not saying there's something wrong with her. I'm just saying there's a reason she doesn't know many things about them." and with that Mr. Schuester left Finn standing there thinking things through. He did like Rachel but he did need to get to know her more and give her time to deal with her dads death. It was okay he could wait.

...

Before Finn knew it it was time for tryouts. There were about forty guys out on the field stretching when he got out there. He had about twenty spots open so this would be interesting.

He made them go through every task football would put them through and there was a lot of bad players some not so bad players and very few good players. He sighed after he sent the kids home. He needed a good season this year.

Someone came up and sat down beside him. Finn looked up to see that it was Jace. He didn't have many characteristics like Rachel has. He had light brown hair that was all over the place and pail skin. Nothing like Rachel's dark controlled hair and her natural tanned skin. Rachel had dark brown eyes and Jace had blue eyes.

"Hey Jace. What's up?" Finn asked while writing stuff on his clipboard.

"Nothing much. How was tryouts?" Jace picked up one of the balls and threw it in the air and caught it.

"Not so good but I can work with it hopefully." Finn looked over at him and saw his frown. He cleared his throat. "So I met your sister."

"Oh Rachel the bitch." he said casually.

"Why do you call her a bitch?" Finn frowned maybe Mr. Shue was right.

"She moved to New York when I was little and she called every night and then it just stopped." he threw the ball in the air again. "It turns out she got a boyfriend and he wouldn't let her have any communication with us. Then my parents died and she decided to come back in our lives. I think it was a bitchy thing for her to do." Finn could tell he was letting out some steam so he let him continue. "I mean we're her family. My youngest brother won't even go near her. Lizzie don't come out her room. My little sister stays in there too with her and my younger brother just stays in our room playing video games all day and won't talk to her. But my older brother, Blaine, took it the worst when she stopped talking to us. He's in college now. He's five years younger than her and they were really close before she went to New York. He's ignoring her now. He's really upset with her." Finn sat there thinking.

"Well you might want to give her a chance. People can change. If she really didn't want to have anything to do with you guys she wouldn't be there with you guys." Finn offered. "What does her boyfriend think of her taking care of you guys?"

"She told us she broke up with the guy. She won't say nothing else about him. I think he was a really bad guy." Jace confessed.

"Well yeah he had to of been if he didn't let her have any contact with her family." Finn pointed out.

"Yeah but still she shouldn't have been with him in the first place." Jace said angrily. "I better head home before she realizes I'm not there." he hoped off the bench they were sitting on. "Good luck with picking the new team." with the Jace raced off the field toward the parking lot.

Finn sat there thinking about all the things he learned about Rachel. She was defiantly not what he thought she was originally but maybe he just needed to get to know her better first. Starting with in glee club.

_**This is the first chapter and I already like it better than the other two. Let me know what you think. I'm going to either update this one next or update moments in the sun. Please please please review this so I can know what you think :)**_


End file.
